The New Jersey Incident
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: When Tristin makes a random wish, she and her friend end up in New Jersey...In front of the Way household! What other MCR-related randomness ensues? Round Robin-Crackfic! Please Read and Review if you want to laugh!
1. MAKE A FRICKIN WISH

**Because tonight I am going to see My Chemical Romance in concert, I had to post this Crackfic my friend Tristin (Electric Revenge) and I made up. We're so epic like that! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are concert tickets! Woohoo!**

**I DID SOME SERIOUS EDITING AND CHANGED THE YEAR FROM 2011 TO 2005 FOR FUTURE PLOT TWISTS. THANK YOU! **

**Yes I know they reference "Destroya" in the next chapter, just go with it...ok?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adyson and Tristin sat on the small couch, dozing slightly as David Bowie danced across the screen.<p>

"I've seen this movie a hundred times before," Tristin complained, "Let's watch something else."

"I love my Bowie, but I completely agree," Adyson sighed, going back to the Netflix main page and searching around. She managed to find a documentary about My Chemical Romance (One of their favorite bands) and their beginnings. It even told about their life back in Belleville, New Jersey. They watched in avid curiosity until their eyelids began to droop. They had been up since six that morning, and it was almost 2am. They trundled up the stairs and fell into bed, still wearing their clothes. Adyson rolled onto her side so that the iPod in her pocket wouldn't dig into her leg during the night, and made room for Tristin. The blue-haired girl tugged her Invader Zim sweatshirt around her thin shoulders and nuzzled the pillow.

"Do you know what I wish most in the world?" she asked her friend.

"What?"

"I wish I could meet the band when they were younger, like in their twenties," Tristin stared off dreamily into space. Adyson laughed quietly and rolled her blue eyes at her friend.

"I'm sure Frank would be ecstatic," she mumbled, falling into a deep sleep. She awoke a little while later, her legs suddenly becoming very cold. "Tristin, quit hogging the blanket!"

"I'm not…you are," her drowsy friend complained. Adyson opened her eyes and looked around at the white world. It was snowing, and they were laying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Adyson shouted. Tristin also made a wild exclamation, although hers was M-rated. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but I'm freezing. Anyways, we just knock on one of these doors and ask for directions," Tristin suggested. Adyson nodded and they approached the closest residence, a small beige house with a white door. Tristin knocked and took a step back, waiting for the portal to open. A short woman pulled it wide, looking extremely confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're really lost, actually…" Adyson paused, "We have no idea where we are right now."

"Come on in," the lady stepped aside and entered. "My name is Donna. Who are you?"

"I'm Adyson and this is Tristin," Adyson motioned to her and her friend. Donna looked at Tristin's large mound of blue hair strangely before smiling and shaking her head. "We're from Detroit!"

"Where?"

"Detroit, Michigan. Automotive industry landmark and home of the Henry Ford Museum?" Tristin suggested. She was kind of nervous. "Like my friend said, we're totally lost. Do you know how we can get back? We'd hate to be a bother."

"Don't worry your little heads about it, I think I know where you're talking about. But I can't give you directions," Donna wrinkled her eyebrows in concentration for a moment. Then she smoothed out her exterior and turned the two awkward teenagers in her kitchen. "I can honestly say I've never seen anyone quite like you girls. And that's saying something with a son like mine."

"That's cool! How old is your son?" Tristin chirped happily. Donna smiled again and motioned to the basement door.

"Nineteen. And his younger brother who's seventeen, plus their friend. They should be upstairs any minute," she said. As if by magic, the two girls heard a door slam and several pairs of feet make their way up the stairs. Three heads, two black and one brown, poked over the stairway and made eye contact with the two shocked girls at the table. Tristin's face spread into a wide smile, her eyes growing huge. Adyson just rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled.

"Mom, who're your friends?" asked the tallest boy. It was obvious by his height that he was oldest.

"Actually, these girls got lost and came in to ask for directions. Do you guys know how to get to Detroit?" Donna asked.

"Michigan?" the second-shortest raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah," Adyson answered. She was pretty sure that Tristin was incapable of speech at the moment. "We'd hate to be a bother or anything. So where is the nearest bus stop, we'll be on our way."

"Frank?" Tristin finally murmured.

"Yeah?" asked the last one. He was short with shaved black hair and a lip ring. His eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"

"I'm a huge fan," the girl answered. "You're amazing!"

"Ummm, thanks?"

"He he he…" her nervous giggles trailed off.

"Sorry about her, she's a little shell-shocked right now. I am too, but I seem to be coping a little bit better than her," Adyson interjected, cocking her head to the side. "So what year is it?"

"1996," the oldest boy, who was obviously Gerard, answered.

"Thank you. Tristin," Adyson turned to her friend and stated matter-of-factly, "We're hallucinating."

"No you're not," Mikey stepped forward. "Because we're reacting too. Trust me, I'm freaking out right now. And what the heck are you wearing?"

"Skinny jeans," Tristin mumbled, still shell-shocked.

"No, I meant your shirt," Mikey pointed to Tristin's _Invader Zim _sweatshirt that was half-zipped, revealing her homemade _Zone T3 Killjoys _shirt with her name, Electric Revenge, across the chest.

"Invader Zim?"

"Who?" Gerard asked, speaking for the second time. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a pretty popular show…where we come from," Adyson said, not really explaining anything.

"Where _are _you from, besides Detroit of course," Frank asked. Tristin squeaked a little bit when he spoke.

"We, my dear friends, are from 2005!" Tristin said, finally coming out of her utter fan girl-based-hyper drive. "And I'm sorry for freaking you out Frank, it's just…YOU'RE SO FREAKING AMAZING!"

"How would you know?" Mikey asked.

"Because where we come from, you're in a famous band," Adyson smiled, reaching for her iPod in her pocket. She turned it on and ran a finger across the touch-screen, hurriedly typing in the search bar for _Helena (So Long and Goodnight). _"This is a personal favorite."

"_Long ago, just like the hearse you died to get in again; we are so far from you..." _she paused the song. Gerard's mouth was hanging open, his chin nearly touching the floor. Frank took a few steps forward and glared down at the little machine in Adyson's hand, and Mikey was just giggling like a schoolgirl. Adyson looked around forlornly.

"Mine's not here," she said with a frown. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Your what?"

"My favorite member of the band. There's you, Mikey, Frank, and Ray…but I see no Ray…" she took another precursory glance around.

_Ding Dong _rang the doorbell. Adyson's head whipped around. "YES!"

"And now I'm a little freaked out," Frank admitted. Tristin's head was about to explode.

"Can I hug you?" she asked. He nodded dumbly and watched in fear as the small black girl with the large blue hair darted around the kitchen table and attached herself to him around the waist. Refusing to let go. "I love you!"

"Ok then, I'm officially scared," Frank muttered, running a hand through his hair. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, Tristin still clinging to him like a skirt. "And she's not letting go."

"Not anytime soon, I'd think," Adyson stated. "She's like your biggest fan." At this, Frank smiled. Nodding in acute self-accomplishment.

"I have fans," he smiled. "How about Gerard?"

"Yup. Thousands of girls across the world want to have your children," Adyson said with a smirk. Gerard almost spat his coffee down his shirt. Mrs. Way came in, leading a very happy Ray Toro, who was the next to be attacked by a rabid fan girl. "I think Ray is the awesomest though."

"Who are these guys?" Ray asked, awkwardly patting the purple-haired girl on the head as she squeezed his middle. "And why is this one hugging me?"

"These are time traveling fan girls!" Mikey said, dancing around happily.

"He was one freaky teenager," Tristin muttered from her place around Frank.

"Which one?" Adyson asked.

"Mikey," Tristin snorted. Frank was now attempting to Pam-Spray her off of him. It wasn't working.

"HELP ME PLEASE GERARD!"

"But she loves you!" he put one hand on his hip.

"Sic him, girl," Adyson laughed. Tristin turned from Frank and ran, like lightning, over to Gerard.

"Noooooo!" Gerard screamed. "Not me!"

"You asked for it," Adyson and Frank said at the same time. Adyson let go of a still very confused Ray. "Hi Ray, I'm your biggest fan! You rock at guitar."

"Ummm…thanks?" he said. Adyson played the opening from _Headfirst for Halos _and watched his surprised expression. "I am pretty cool."

"Yes you are," Adyson smiled, then frowned, "But you have like seven total fan girls."

"It's okay. Gerard's butt was always the nicest," Tristin interjected. Gerard's face paled. "Unfortunately you all get married and have children."

"YES!" Mikey screamed. "I GET MARRIED!"

"You're a spaz," Adyson cocked an eyebrow at the freaky teen. "A cute spaz. And hey, when you guys make the Na Na Na video, DON'T DYE YOUR HAIR! YOU LOOK LIKE A LEMON!"

"Okay," he said, still giddy.


	2. Snuggling Short People

**This one is for all you rock 'n rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies! Listen up! If you don't review, then I WON'T UPDATE! *cheeky smile* so y'all better review.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the right to say that I'm joining Tristin's "MeatMonth Protest" to be like Frank. (she's gonna be a vegetarian for a month)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Mikey and Tristin stopped hyperventilating, the boys insisted on giving the girls a tour of Belleville. It was also decided that, until they figured out what to do, the girls would stay at the Way household. Tristin was saddened by the fact she wouldn't spend her entire life in Frank's, "Oober-sexy-amazing-guitar-skilled," presence. And after the rules were set, Gerard threatened to destroy anyone who touchedbroke anything of his. After that exclamation, the girls sang "Destroya," very quietly under their breath, giggling because no one in the household knew about the songs they wrote…or…were going to write.

Sooner than later, they found themselves wandering the streets of Belleville, New Jersey in the company of their favorite people on earth. "This is so beyond amazing," Tristin said. Frank nodded, used to her spazziness now.

"The only thing that really stunk was school," Gerard added. Mikey and Frank shot him dirty looks.

"We're still in school, stupid," Mikey snapped. Gerard held his hands up in surrender. Nearby, a (probably drunk) man jumped out of a second story window into the bushes below. Adyson rolled her eyes.

"He's going to break something, like a leg."

"Or a foot," Gerard added. Then he hummed under his breath, "Remember when you broke your foot from jumping off the second floor."

"Omigod, we just witnessed Gerard Way writing a song…" Tristin breathed. "That's amazing."

"What?" Ray asked, breaking into the conversation for the first time.

"That's one of the lyrics for the songs, I'm Not Okay, (I Promise)," Adyson said, smiling widely. "It's just to a different tune than Gerard just sang."

"That's slightly creepy," Mikey said.

"I know, hey Tristin can I talk to you?" Adyson said. Tristin crossed the sidewalk to her friend's side.

"What?"

"We shouldn't tell them anything else, if we do it might screw everything up. We especially can't tell them about 9/11. Things would go crazy!" Adyson whispered frantically. The band was staring at her, their eyebrows raised collectively. They couldn't hear anything she said, but her arms were waving around and her face was grim.

"Good point," Tristin said solemnly. The girls then turned back to the group of guys. "When can we go home, it's cold out?"

Despite the fact that Tristin was wearing one of Mikey's old winter coats, and Adyson was decked in one of Gerard's - which she would sniff ever few seconds when she thought no one was looking - it was cold. The boys doubled back towards the Way residence. Frank and Ray looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes, before they each turned to an individual Way brother. "So we're spending the night right?"

"Why wouldn't you be? It's Saturday after all, and Frank's stuff is already at my house," Gerard said. Mikey nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Dangit," Adyson moaned, every head turned to face her. "I don't have any pajamas or other clothes."

"You're roughly Mikey's size, I think you could fit in some of his stuff. I know that Tristin will fit in a pair of Frank's pajamas," Gerard said, looking both girls up and down.

"Poor Amanda," Tristin added. I wish she was here too. She would love to meet her God."

"God?" Ray asked.

"Amanda, our friend from back home, basically worships Gerard. She has the Na Na Na hairstyle and the epic hazel/green color changing eyes. Her hair was dyed, but the eyes are 100% her," Adyson described their friend. "I wish she could be here too."

The group of six took about five more minutes before they opened that same white door and came upon a familiar scene. Donna had set out six steaming cups of coffee, one of which was in a mug with a vampire on the front. Gerard claimed this as his, and sipped at it gratefully. Tristin, Adyson, Ray, and Frank used theirs to warm their nearly frozen hands.

"I love coffee," Tristin smiled into her mug. Adyson nodded her agreement.

"Everyone should," Mikey said. "I consider myself a-"

"Connoisseur," Adyson finished for him. Mikey stuttered a little bit before giving into the creepiness of it all and just drinking his coffee like a mad man.

Frank, without initiative, leaned down and pecked Tristin on the lips. Her gaze turned to him, her hands shaking in front of her and her cheeks bright red.

"Frank Iero just kissed me," she whispered in complete shock. "I didn't even have to ask."

"Well you are kinda cute," Frank shrugged. Tristin practically glowed as they separated to get ready to sleep. The girls were going to sleep in Gee's room, much to their excitement. They ran around and looked at everything, even _sniffing _articles of clothing. They heard a laugh from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Learning everything we can about you guys, cause when we go back, it's gonna be a fun story to tell," Tristin said with a blush, recognizing the voice instantly as Frank Iero's.

"It's too bad you'll have to leave," Frank said, "If we can even find a way to get you back to where you come from."

"Unfortunately we didn't come with a Delorean," Adyson said, smiling widely.

"I love that movie!" Mikey called from one room over. "Sorry about the thin walls."

"It's totally fine," Tristin called back.

"Bedtime!" Mrs. Way called down the stairs. The girls and boys separated, with the boys quickly falling into a deep sleep in their sleeping bags. Mikey and Gerard shared a bed, with Frank and Ray on the floor.

"Adyson?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep," Tristin complained. "I'm going in there."

"Okay," Adyson mumbled, nuzzling into Gerard's pillow. Tristin padded barefoot into the next room, her toes curling up from the cold of the wood floor. She approached Frank's sleeping form, prodding his shoulder with her foot.

"Frank?"

"Mmmm," he groaned, rolling over to face her, his eyes still shut.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared," the girl said, kneeling down next to him. The teenage guitarist scooted back and held the sleeping bag flap open for Tristin to crawl in. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

When she woke up, a pair of pale arms were wrapped around her torso, hugging her from behind. She laid her head against the person's chest. "Good morning."

"When did you get in here?" Frank asked, not moving his arms.

"You let me in here around midnight last night. I couldn't sleep," Tristin blushed again. "Sorry, I'll leave." Frank's arms tightened their hold.

"It's okay, all the other guys left already. So why do you like me so much?"

"How long of a list do you want?" Tristin replied with a smirk. She was good at word games. "Let me think. Your skills at guitar, your face, your silly grin, your humor, your stupidity, your voice, your tattoos, pretty much everything."

"Awesome, tattoos," Frank muttered, "And I sure I hope I grow out of my stupidity."

"I don't know about that last request, it seems kind of impossible," Gerard's voice came from the doorway. Tristin blushed and struggled to get away from Frank, but he held tight. Gerard laughed at the younger girl's discomfort in his presence. "I'm gonna go wake up your friend."

"I'd be surprised if she isn't already up. She's quite the morning person," Tristin said as Gerard walked next door. Soon there was a _thump _and a girly squeak. Tristin and Frank jumped to their feet and walked next door, checking on what was going on. Adyson had Gerard in a chokehold, snuggling into his side.

"You're really warm," she mumbled.

"She's sleep talking," Tristin snorted.

"No I'm not, he's just really warm and soft," Adyson said, opening her eyes and looking down at her prisoner.

"Please let go of me," Gerard begged. Adyson relented and freed him, he melodramatically placed a hand on his throat and stared at her wide-eyed.

"That's why you're the lead singer and not Frank," Adyson said. "Cause you're the fluffy drama queen."

"Shut up," Gerard said, his mood darkening.

"So, can we see those videos of you as Peter Pan in the fourth grade?" Tristin asked. Frank snorted and Mikey, who was at the top of the stairs listening in, replied for his brother.

"I'll go make the popcorn!"

"Noooo!" Gerard fell to his knees.

"Too late."

And so the afternoon was spent watching a very young, very awkward Gerard sing weird songs like "I Gotta Crow", "Ugh A Wug", and "I Won't Grow Up."


	3. Tickle Fights and Time Travel

**This is my second favorite chapter that I've written so far. Thank you Tristin, for spending Easter with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR or any of its members. (Although I check eBay often...just in case)**

**OK...CHECK THE REVISIONS IN CHAPTER 1 BEFORE CONTINUING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Gerard's very embarrassing performance of Peter Pan, the girls decided to make some coffee for their hosts (Who were all very grateful). "So how are we going to get back home?" Tristin asked, scooping the grounds into the filter and letting the Coffee Master do its business.<p>

"I don't really want to, but it's true that we can't stay here forever," Adyson sighed. "I don't want to alter the future by staying too long and screwing something important up."

"I know," Tristin added, banging her head against the counter for emphasis. It certainly didn't hurt her, due to the fro that was blocking her forehead's path. "This sucks."

"Yeah it does," Frank said. Apparently he had wandered into the kitchen at some point during their conversation and gone unnoticed (Which surprised Tristin, cause she had some sort of radar). "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah," Tristin said, turning to face him. Her voice lowered threateningly, "What did I say?"

"You mumbled a lot and sang a song about not being okay," Frank shook his head, clearly confused. "And you said something along the lines of 'Mrs. Dinosaur Iero' before rolling back over and snoring again."

"Let's watch Ghostbusters!" Mikey called from the living room, distracting everyone and making Tristin sigh in relief. Shortly after, there was a muffled _thump _and some squealing. "HELP ME FRANKIE!"

"I'm coming Mikes!" Frank leapt onto the back of the couch like Superman and jumped down on Gerard, who was tickling Mikey's sides mercilessly. "Stop fiend!"

"I don't wanna," Gee sounded like an angry toddler.

"You need to, or I'll call the fan girls in here to set you straight," Frank threatened. Gerard did not cease torturing his younger brother, who was gasping for breath, his glasses crooked on his pallid face. "TRISTIN! ADYSON! GET IN HERE AND SAVE MIKEY'S LIFE!"

"For Alexis!" Tristin shouted, dashing to the front room. Gerard's head whipped up to face the oncoming attackers, his eyes wide.

"Who's Alex-" he was cut off as he was tackled off his brother, who stood up quickly to watch the fiasco unfold. Gerard found himself pinned to the ground, Adyson was sitting on his chest and Tristin on his legs. "What are you doing?"

"You'll soon see," Adyson smirked. "Get him Frank."

"That's what I hired you for," Frank whined. "But okay!"

"I'll get his sides, you get his feet!" Adyson instructed before rabidly attacking Gerard Way's sides. He squirmed and squeaked, but could not get out from under the two teenagers. "This is awesome."

"Stop…please…can't…breathe," Gerard begged. After a good three minutes, Adyson relented and got off of his chest. He scuttled backwards into the arms of Ray, who had been watching and laughing the whole time.

"That was awesome," Frank smiled. Tristin giggled and allowed him to help her to her feet. "We can usually never get him back."

"Doesn't Ray ever help?" Adyson asked, facing her favorite member of MCR.

"I'm like Switzerland, I don't pick sides," Ray explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well what should we do for the rest of the day?" Adyson asked. Gerard was still recovering. Ray shrugged and Frank began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Let's go to the park!" he said. "I'll grab my camera!"

"That junky old thing?" Ray asked with a roll of his eyes. "Why?"

"I want some pictures of our time traveling fan girls, should they be leaving any time soon," he said, then frowned. "Although I kind of want them to stay!"

"We wish we could too, but we have to find a way home," Tristin said.

"It was well worth the visit, though," Adyson added. Ray slung a careless arm around her shoulder and she jumped a little bit in surprise. He was not usually the one to make physical contact.

"To the park then," Mikey added, finally calm enough to speak. The six of them piled into coats and walked two blocks to the kiddy park. Tristin, realizing she was wearing her cat-ear hat when she appeared in New Jersey, put it on happily. Frank, feeling playful, pulled it off of her and put it on himself. Tristin looked over and her face lit up.

"KITTY!" she screamed, latching onto Frank's neck. Gerard laughed.

"That hat is so obnoxious, it has _ears!"_ Gerard said.

"That's why it's awesome," Mikey and Ray said in unison. Tristin released her hold on Frank and skipped ahead of the group.

"Do you know where we're going?" Gerard called.

"Nope!" Tristin said, smiling.

"Then why are you skipping ahead?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE REALLY FREAKING SLOW!" Adyson yelled in his ear before joining Tristin.

"Stupid time-traveling-music-listening-fan girls! Curse them!" Gerard muttered, rubbing his ear. Mikey slapped him upside the head.

"Be nice to those fan girls. They're _amazingly cool. _And I get married!" he clapped childishly. Gerard rolled his hazel eyes at his little brother. He wondered how Mikey would ever mature.

"He really never does, although he is the king of the poker face," Adyson called from up a ways. Gerard's eyes grew to the size of small saucers. _How had she heard him? _

"You've been narrating your thoughts aloud," Ray said, smirking, "You're an idiot."

"We're here!" Frank said, turning left into the gateway of the small park. After taking a group picture in front of a tree, Gerard raced for the swings, along with Ray and Adyson. Mikey began to climb on the Monkey-bars while Tristin and Frank headed for the large slide. "Slide down with me!"

"Okay!" Tristin adjusted herself in the Vee of his legs, getting ready to go down the slide. Frank smiled to himself. _She _was _really cute and nice. Maybe she could stay…just a little longer?_

"Let's go!" he pushed off the plastic bar above their heads. He closed his eyes and felt the spinning motion begin. There was a lurch, and his butt was covered in wood chips, indicating the fact that the couple had reached the bottom. When he opened his eyes and looked around, Tristin was nowhere to be seen.

"Tristin?" he called. He stood and brushed himself off, calling her name as he wandered around the park. On the swings, Gerard and Ray were stock-still, staring up into space. "Have you guys seen Tristin? She went down the slide with me and disappeared."

"Adyson jumped off the swing and never landed," Ray said, still staring at the empty patch of air. "She was just…gone."

"Turns out they needed to get back, I guess," Mikey shrugged, kicking a stone by his feet. Gerard nodded, his black hair falling in his eyes.

"Right before she jumped, Adyson was humming a song," he said.

"What was it?" Ray and Frank asked at the same time.

"Something along the lines of: _And without you is how I dissapear, and live my life alone forever now. _And then poof, she was gone."

"Maybe the song lyrics triggered something," Mikey said sullenly. He liked the girls.

"Well lets go home then, we have a band to form!"


	4. I Get Married!

**And so our story ends:**

**I do not own MCR!**

**TRISTIN IS AWESOME  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tristin shot up in her bed, her face a mixture of surprise and sadness. One minute she had been going down a slide with <em>Frank Iero <em>the next minute she was back in her own bed. She frowned, a tear leaking from her eye. Next to her, Adyson was snoring gently. Had it all been a dream? She frowned even deeper at the thought.

She was going to see My Chemical Romance performing in the Warped tour in a few days anyhow, so she decided to get some good sleep. That night, her dream was filled with coffee and obnoxious hats.

TIME LAPSE OF A FEW DAYS

Frank nostalgically pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. It was 2005, and he clearly remembered the words of the girls who had completely entranced them and formed the band. Inside the leather flap rested a picture, the six of them standing in front of a tree at the park, beaming widely back in 1996. Nothing could take away the feeling of performing, and they owed it to the girls and 9/11. He was going to be performing at Warped tour in a few days, and he was extremely excited. Unfortunately, Gerard had run off with Mikey and the car, leaving him alone in the hotel for awhile. His phone buzzed and he leaned over and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"_Yellow," _Gerard's voice crackled through the failing signal. "_Do you want coffee?"_

"Did you really have to call and ask?" Frank asked, rolling his eyes. Gerard laughed.

"_I really shouldn't have to, should I?" _he answered. Frank just hung up on his best friend and decided to get ready for the concert. He pulled Pansy out of her case and tuned her to perfection, strumming through a couple of the chords for _Thank You For The Venom_. That would be their opening song, followed soon after by _I'm Not Okay (I Promise) _a song that Gerard had written specifically for the TTFGs (Time-Traveling-Fan-Girls) because Mikey loved them so.

A few minutes later, Gerard entered the room carrying a steaming paper cup with the Starbucks logo on it. Frankie thanked him before taking a gulp. Nothing could burn his mouth anymore, not really. "Do you think we'll see them?"

"You ask that before every concert, and I give you the same answer," Gerard sighed. "Maybe."

"I sure hope so, I mean, they said they'd see us again," Frank, despite only knowing them for a few days, had become extremely attached. It had bothered him for years. Ray shook it off and moved on, but Frank and Mikey became a little clingy to the pictures and the memories.

"Come on, sound check," Ray called in. Gerard and Frank grabbed their caffeine and jogged out after their friend.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS, THE DAY OF THE CONCERT

"This is so exciting!" Tristin squealed, standing in line for the signing. My Chemical Romance! After her dream, she'd been even more excited, along with Adyson. Amanda couldn't understand what was going on, all she knew was that she was going to meet her God, Gerard Way. The approached the table, and Tristin slid her copy of _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ out to be signed. Without looking up, Frank asked her for her name.

"Tristin," she said with a giggle. His head shot up, his eyes widening.

"Wow it's been a long time," he said. Tristin blushed.

"Only a few days," she said, sighing wistfully.

"A few days?" Frank looked astonished, "It's been years! Come here and get a backstage pass, I want to see you again! And you have to tell me what happened!"

"Okay, thanks," Tristin smiled. Adyson was getting a similar treatment from Mikey, who was practically crossing his eyes in sheer happiness. Amanda looked confused, but accepted her backstage pass from Gerard. After they had moved on, their passes firmly around their necks, Amanda turned to her friends.

"Can you explain what just happened?" she asked/demanded. Adyson and Tristin shared a secret smile.

"Well a few nights ago we went back in time, inspired the band, and hung out with them. Tristin snuggled Frank, we watched Gerard perform in Peter Pan, and we all went to a magical time traveling park and came back to the future where we ended up now," Adyson finished, breathless. Amanda shook her head.

"Whatever. I don't care. As long as this pass is real," she smiled.

"It is," Tristin reassured. Sooner than later, the band appeared on the stage, their faces a little bit brighter and their songs a little bit louder.

EPILOGUE

Of course, because Frank and Tristin were only about three years apart, they ended up dating. Ray taught Adyson to play guitar, and Amanda proposed to Gerard on the spot (he declined her offer). Mikey and Alexis, who had also been at the concert, became extremely good friends and also went out a few times.

Because of the Time Travel bit, Adyson and Tristin had a better comprehension of the band's beginning. Amanda was still extremely obsessive, even though she did end up marrying the lead singer. (So maybe Gerard wasn't as scared of her as he let on). Tristin and Frank also married and had two kids. Mikey, much to his pleasure, also married. And at his wedding, Gerard's speech consisted of the song "I Won't Grow Up," making his _own _wife pass out from excitement. You can marry the lead singer, but the fan girlism just doesn't fade…

And so our story comes to an end…


End file.
